NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams Alternate Version
by Jestra
Summary: Yeah, my first story... This is baisically just the game in story form, and in my vision of how it went on. Baisically, the new things are just a few tidbits here and there of any added moderate humor and scenarios. Please excuse my failure.
1. Chapter 1: Helen Cartwright

_Chapter1: Helen Cartwright_

In the small town of Bellbridge, London, lived a twelve year old girl by the name of Helen Cartwright. She had many friends who loved to hear her play the violin. She and her mother had traveled many places to show their musical skill. After settling down in Bellbridge, Helen had made some very close friends and had starting skipping rehearsals with her mother to play with them.

At first it was not a big deal, yet she had started skipping more and more often, troubling her mother deeply. Helen often thought about how she was letting her mother down, but she felt that her friends came first and started forgetting about the violin all together.

To encourage her daughter to play the violin once more, Mrs. Cartwright had arranged for the two to play a duet at one of the finest concert halls in all of London. Helen was ecstatic about the news and started rehearsing with her mother once again. This did not last long, however, because her friends would often call Helen and invite her to play during practices. The time soon came that just less than two weeks was remaining till the concert and Helen had hardly practiced at all.

---

One afternoon, Helen and her mother were out in the backyard, practicing for their performance. Helen and her mother were perfectly in sync and their song seemed to go on in a forever swaying tune. That is, until Helen's cell phone started to ring. Helen came to a halt and dashed to the table, quickly reading the message and placing down her violin.

"Sorry mum!" She called behind her as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the back yard and out of sight.

With a look of disappointment, Mrs. Cartwright tried to keep Helen, but let her go. Sighing, she looked down at the small calendar on the table. Eight days remained until the concert.

---

Helen and her two friends walked down the streets of Bellbridge. The talked and laughed as they swung their shopping bags freely in the air. A small, bluish, cat trailed them, though they paid it no attention. As they walked past a music shop widow, something caught Helen's eye.

It was a violin.

Helen remembered her mother, and for a moment, she could see the disappointed look in her mother's eyes in the widow. "I'm sorry." She said as she lowered her head shamefully. That's when everything went terribly wrong.

The reflection in the window turned to a shadow-like-demonic figure, screeching and causing the glass to shatter. Helen turned and gasped, only to be knocked to the ground by the sheer surprise. Everything around her turned black, with the exception of her two friends (now also turning to demon-shadows) and the other. The shadows' eyes glowed red, the only color Helen could see beside various shades of grey and black.

In shock, Helen did the only thing her instincts told her to do. She ran. She ran into what seemed to be nothingness, the shadows carrying on their chase. Her sprint seemed to go on for ages. Seconds felt like hours to her. The shadows kept with their pursuit, screeching and making other frightening noises. Then Helen's savior came.

A glowing white light pierced the darkness around her, causing the shadows to screech and flee. Helen ran towards the warm, welcoming light. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that this nightmare had come to an end. Or so she had thought…


	2. Chapter 2: William Taylor

_Author's Note: Whoa, two reviews on my first day. Not half bad. Thanks you guys. It made me feel all warm n fuzzy. Okay, this one's for Will. This is probably the most in depth chapter for him. Sorry, but, as much as I like him so much better than Helen, I found her story easier to write, and see him as a minor char. :/ So, Will still gets his spotlight, but Helen will probably attract more attention._

_I promise you, the Nightmaren come up in the next chap. I promise you._

_Okay, nuff rambling done. To the fic._

_Chapter 2: William Taylor_

In the same small town of Bellbridge lived a twelve year old boy by the name of William Taylor. He had lived there most of his life, and had many loyal friends. His mother had passed away when he was very young, so he was often very protective and possessive of his dad.

His father always had taken him to the park to practice football (soccer). Will had become a champion at the game and had recently joined a team.

Soon after Will joined however, his father was offered a job where he had to fly around the world for long periods of time, being forced to leave Will alone. Will feared that one day, his father would leave, and never come back. Will tried to block these ideas out of his head during practices, and remembered that he should enjoy the time with his father.

The only thing he had to fear now was ridicule. His first team game was being held soon, and he worried that he would lose the game and the others would laugh and taunt him. Without his father there, he was sure he would lose.

---

On one sunny afternoon, Will's father had brought Will to the park to practice once again. Will panted as he dribbled the ball from left to right, swaying in and out of the cones placed as barriers. In one graceful move, he kicked the ball hard, slamming it into the goal, just barely escaping his father who acted as goalie.

With an encouraging smile, Mr. Taylor picked up the ball and threw it back to Will, who caught it with ease on his shoulder and started dribbling the ball on his knees and trapping it, gracefully, under his foot, in a show of triumph. A blue-ish cat perched on top of the goal, staring blankly at Will with deep red eyes. Will did not notice this show, however, and smiled up at his dad, only to be in for a surprise.

The entire setting around him had changed. Instead of a sunny park's football field in front of him, there was an open, paved, landscape. The air was foggy and grey. Everything around him was grey. Will looked at his father to see him dressed in a business suit and getting in his car.

"Dad?" Will ran over to his father, turning him around to face him. His father merely rubbed his son's head and got in the car. "Dad!" Will ran after it, just to see that he was already too late. His father was in a plane, leaving Will alone to himself.

Will was emotionally hurt. He looked at the ground sadly. He then noticed the scenery had changed once again. He was now surrounded by darkness, and a faint laughing from all around. At once, his entire team materialized around him, laughing and pointing, with their eyes glowing red. Will gasped.

All together, the team changed into demonic shadows, chasing Will's every movement. Will ran away from the creatures, scared of what might happen to him if he hadn't. He stumbled and tripped, but caught himself just before a pure white light shone through the darkness. The shadow-creatures cowardly stumbled back and retreated in response. Will picked himself up, and continued toward the light, thankful to it in every way.

_A/N: Yes. I know, I barely described the chase scene. That happens a lot with Will for some reason. :/ So, Review and I promise the next one is nice and long._


	3. Chapter 3: Helen's Dream Gate

_Author's Note: Phew. I must have died or something. I completely forgot I put this story up here. I've been doing some work on the story, so the characters are more in character than just strange. Hope it doesn't get boring._

_Chapter 3: Helen's Dream Gate_

Helen felt herself land on solid ground. Had she just been flying? Helen shook herself, because she knew that wasn't possible and she was just imagining things. She brushed herself off and looked at the scenery around her. This place was certainly not normal.

Around her were a few damaged ancient Greek or Roman statues and a large gate guarding a small plaza. The weirdest part was that all this was placed on a floating island of rock and grass. When she listened closer, she could hear the sound of violently crashing water **far** below.

She walked closer in and through the abnormally sized gate. The plaza looked even weirder. In the middle was a fountain, which was actually quite beautiful and the sound was peaceful. Around it was seven doors. One door was complete. The three on the left where beaten and broken, and the three on the right were all missing doors, leaving just the door frame. The doors sat on the edge of a thin wood.

'What a strange place…' Helen thought to herself. Then, from what seemed to be nowhere, an old male voice rung out.

"Oh ho hoo! We have a guest!"

Helen looked around, and was astonished to see a large brown owl approaching her and…talking.

"Is this your first time here, mademoiselle?" He continued politely. "You are now standing at the entrance to what your people would call the World of Dreams."

"The world…of Dreams?" Helen asked shyly.

"Hoo, listen well, young lady." He said with a tone of laughter. "Don't be fooled by that name, 'world of dreams'. I don't mean to imply that the world itself doesn't exist. It is simply… Oh how should I put it? It is another world, one that you are able to visit only when you are fast asleep. We ourselves refer to it as the Night Dimension, people who come to the Night Dimension from your world are known as Visitors.

"Oh! Pardon me!" The owl exclaimed. "I do tend to rattle on. You may call me Owl, Visitor."

Helen was about to reply, when a beam of purple wind shot between her and Owl, knocking both to the ground. A gentle _whoosh _could be heard from the disturbance.

"Oh hoo! What's that? What's that?" Owl exclaimed, regaining his breath.

Helen looked up to see the strangest creature in the world, flying circles above the two, causing sparkling dust to fall around them. It soon came to a gentle stop in mid air, and faced the two, still hovering above ground.

---

Helen eyed the mysterious creature. It looked like some sort of circus jester. It had a purple two-tasseled hat with three bands of darker purple around each 'horn', a purple collar-scarf, and a pink vest with gold trimmings. Under the vest was a white shirt that had sleeves that extended into purple and yellow cuffs. Covering the hands were mysterious white gloves. The rest of the outfit was purple and it wore pink, yellow, and purple boots. This was not the strangest thing about this creature. There were various things this creature lacked, such as a nose, neck, and wrists. Its eyes were at least five times as large a human's and its eyelashes were at least an inch long. Its pupils were slit like a cat, and the eyes were bright, glimmering, blue. The oddest part about it, though, was that it had a shining red, rhombus-shaped, gem on its chest.

The creature soon settled in and crossed one leg over the other in a sitting position in mid air.

"Dearest me," Owl began to scold the… thing. "You gave me quite a fright you ought to know better than to startle your elders in such a manner!"

The creature showed no sign of being ashamed, but instead changed the conversation to Helen.

"Hey there," The creature spoke to Helen in a feminine voice. "Sorry about the old bird, here. I know it's kind of a drag listening to him squawking on and on." The creature approached Helen, disregarding all rules of personal space.

"Excuse me! A drag?" Owl exclaimed, angrily, causing the creature to fly further away from Helen. "I am simply attempting to welcome this Visitor-"

The creature started flying in lazy figure-eights, ignoring the old bird.

"What is it, Owl?" Helen asked, unknowing that the creature had overheard.

"Well 'It' happens to prefer 'she', thank you." The creature retorted, continuing 'her' routine. "And my name is NiGHTS. Let me tell ya, you'll have a much better time flying around with me than chatting with this old Owl." The creature known as 'NiGHTS' stopped her lazy acrobatics and flew in front of Helen with her hand extended. "So how about it? Want to dualize with me and try your hand at flying around?"

"Du…Dualize? Flying around?" Helen asked, confused as ever.

"Hoo!" Owl interrupted. "NiGHTS here is able to dualize with visitors. This process allows your bodies to assimilate with one another."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, it would probably be much easier to understand if you just tried it." Owl flew over to NiGHTS. "Come over and take NiGHTS' hand. You'll see what I mean. That is if you're interested in that sort of thing."

Helen eyed NiGHTS. She looked so trustworthy and happy. If this was a trap, there was no way she could look that kind. So Helen walked to NiGHTS and shyly placed her hand on NiGHTS' glove covered palm, causing a swirl of blue light to fly around them. The next thing Helen knew, she was in the air, learning the ways of flight with a new friend.

---

"Hey! Hold on a moment! There's something I forgot to tell you!" NiGHTS cried in her heavy British accent, causing Helen and her to come to a halt. They had been flying around the edges of the island and were above the darkness below. "You see that dark ocean down there?" NiGHTS pointed to the ocean that Helen had observed before. "You'd be best off if you didn't go anywhere near it."

"You mean… that… that ocean over there, with the black water?"

NiGHTS nodded. "Right. I don't really know what it is exactly, but they say it can destroy a visitor's soul."

"Oh my…" Helen said, full of worry.

"Well, anyway, we better get back to the dream gate." NiGHTS said, trying to get off the subject.

And with that they flew off with a calming _whoosh._

---

Soon after leaving Helen, NiGHTS glided of into the distance, to another certain someone's dream.

---

_Author's Note: Yeah, NiGHTS is a girl. Can't appeal to everyone. Sorry, Male-NiGHTS fans. Expect the next chapters to come a little quicker now._


	4. Chapter 4: Will's Dream Gate

_Chapter 4: Will's Dream Gate_

Will landed in the cool environment of the Dream gate. It was beautiful place to him. The air was perfect and untainted, and the scenery was beautiful and relaxing. If only he knew where he was. He stepped in shyly, yet casually to get a look around.

There were magnificent statues and structures, and seven odd looking door frames, only one of which being completed, the three on the left having three full doorframes, and three on the right being just crumpled remains.

"Visitor from another world, welcome."

Will jumped at the sound of another voice from somewhere behind him. He searched for the voice when it spoke up again.

"I take it that this is your first time here."

"WOAH!" Will screeched as he fell backwards onto his rear at the sight of a large owl right in front of him.

The owl flew in front of him still, again invading personal space. "I am Owl. I have lived here since, well, since before you were born. I'll bet that you're wondering just where 'here' is, eh? Well, have the things you seen in your sleep ever feel particularly real to you? Have you ever thought for sure that there had to be something more? Well, that's because what you people think of dreams is actually this world."

"A world… of dreams?" Will asked, excitedly.

"Precisely." Owl said. "This is the Night Dimension; the place people make their way to when they're asleep."

Owl backed off and let Will get up, who just looked around in awe.

"This area here is what is known as the Dream Gate." Owl explained.

All of a sudden, a beautiful sound was heard. It was the sound of a flute playing the most beautiful song Will had ever heard. Will looked up and around to try to find the source.

From high above was a sort of jester figure playing on the unseen instrument. It soon noticed its audience of two and stopped playing in mid-song. It flew down in small circles to observe them more closely.

"Oh, well, if it isn't that carefree little rascal, again." Owl said to himself.

"Hey." The creature put its fist on its hips and said. "Now this one looks kind of interesting!" It giggled in its feminine voice.

The creature flew in between Will and Owl, separating the two. "My name is NiGHTS. What's yours?" She asked Will.

"I…I'm Will."

NiGHTS eyed him curiously. "Will, huh? Say, Will, have you ever thought about flying? If you dualize with me, you can check it out for yourself. Want to give it a shot?"

"Dua-" Will wondered what this meant, or even how to say it.

"Du-a-lize!" NiGHTS used her hand to spell out the word in mid air. (And did a terrible job doing it, too, considering she didn't know how to write.)

"Hoo!" Owl intervened. "Dualizing allows your bodies to assimilate with one another. Ah, it's probably much easier to understand if you just try it. Go over and touch NiGHTS' hand. You'll see what I mean.

The was no time wasted with Will. He didn't even hesitate. In a matter of seconds the two were dualized, and NiGHTS was teaching another visitor to fly.

---

"Hey, hold it!" NiGHTS screech and stopped above the dark and gloomy water below the island that held the dream gate. She pointed to the dark water. "You see that black sea down there? Make sure you stay away from it, Will." She explained to her dualized friend.

"Ah, yes." Owl flew to them and spoke in a quiet voice, being careful not to startle NiGHTS. "You must never go near the Dark Ocean. It is a world of chaos and void. Hoo! If you slip in, you may never return."

"Okay, that wasn't bad for your first time." NiGHTS changed the subject away from the saddening ocean. "Let's get back to the Dream Gate."

---

So the three flew back to the dream gate, and NiGHTS dropped off Will and left to go meet the other Visitor, unaware that she, alone, was being followed.

---

_Author's Note: Lame cliffhangers rule… Fried Nightopian to whoever figures out who's following NiGHTS…_


	5. Chapter 5: Aqua Garden

_Author's Note: I hope I didn't make it too long. I tried to fit in everything that happened that had to do with this Nightopia in this one chapter, so there is some strange jumping around. Most of the chapters from now on will look like this until we near the end, so please, bear with me._

_Chapter 5: Aqua Garden_

Upon NiGHTS' return, Helen greeted her friend cheerfully, urging her to come look at a mysterious thing she had found.

"Hoo hoo! How curious! The door to Nightopia seems to have appeared." Owl huffed.

It was true; one of the doorframes was now completed along with the original, having a circular picture of a bright blue fish swimming in pink scenery filling the hole at the top of the frame. The door was carved with beautiful, flowing designs, resembling bubbles, water, and sea-life.

"But then that must mean… you must have an ideya!" Owl said, surprised by this discovery.

"Wha…What's an ideya? And what's Nightopia?"Helen asked.

"Ideya are sparks of light that dwell within the hearts of Visitors." Owl explained, while NiGHTS was on look out duty. She had this strangest feeling she was being watched since she left Will's dream. "Here in the Night Dimension, those ideya can give access to a paradise known as Nightopia."

"Paradise?" Helen asked excitedly.

"Oh, come on!" NiGHTS interrupted, letting her guard down. "Enough with the explinations! Let's go check it out!"

The pair of pure red, cat-like, eyes watching had seen his chance and prepared for attack.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway, young lady?" NiGHTS asked.

"My name is Helen. Pleasure to meet you, NiGHTS!"

"The pleasure's all mine. Let's go then, Helen!" NiGHTS started towards the door.

This was his chance; a clear target. He started his attack…

It was all one big flash to all three. First a whoosh of air, much unlike NiGHTS', then someone red, white, and black slammed towards NiGHTS, and a thud was heard as she was pinned to the door, now with a clear view of her attacker.

"Ah, NiGHTS." She didn't need to see him to know who that calm, sinister, voice belonged to. "Long time, no see. Out for a little walk with your little visitor friend, are we?"

Helen stared at the new creature in front of her. This one was even more confusing than NiGHTS. It was certainly male, judging by the voice, yet he was about half an inch shorter than NiGHTS. His hat was a bit different than NiGHTS', in the way that it was curved inwards and was red with black stripes instead of purple. His skin was surprisingly unlike NiGHTS', as if all the color was totally drained from it. He wore a red vest, resembling NiGHTS', and boots that matched his hat. The rest of his outfit was white, accept for a long golden-chain necklace with a dull blue pendant that rested on black bandage-wrap around his chest. Placed around his eyes was a golden mask, with black crow feathers decoration the sides. His eyelashes were smaller than NiGHTS', but still quite long, and Helen could bet money that he was wearing pink nail polish and black lipstick. She also saw two long, black, scars peeking out from under his mask, obviously one over each eye. He also lacked everything NiGHTS had lacked, but had claws and fangs extended, which NiGHTS had not.

"R-Reala." NiGHTS managed to choke out from the strong grip he had around her neck. She struggled to lessen the burden on the neck by attempting to push Reala's arm away, but to no avail.

"Sorry, NiGHTS, I'm under orders to put you away for a bit. Nothing personal." Reala said, obviously lying about the 'nothing personal' part.

"Hey! Leave NiGHTS alone!" Helen said defensively, drawing attention to herself. She started to go towards the two, but Owl quickly flew into her path.

"No! You mustn't go near that monster!" Owl said in a loud tone.

"Yes, yes, listen to your elders." Reala mocked. "You're just a helpless little girl, after all." On that note, Reala laughed. This was no ordinary laugh. In a crowd of laughing people, you could pick out Reala's from a mile away. Helen imagined that this was probably the most annoying and embarrassing laugh of all time. It sounded like a little, giggling, five year old girl.

That note aside, he quickly got over his giggle fit, turned back to NiGHTS, and pushed her right through the door, along with himself.

After a moment of silence for getting over the shock, Helen sunk to her knees. She couldn't believe she just sat there and watched while her new friend got into trouble. Owl flew over to her to comfort her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That was terribly frightening, wasn't it? Hoo! That was a nightmaren, from the dark realm of Nightmare. Their aim is to take ideya from visitors in order to destroy Nightopia. When visitors come to this world, they ambush them and steal their ideya from them. In all likely-hood, they must have taken your ideya as well." Owl paused before seeing the glowing red light around Helen's hands. "Oh hoo! That red light! Could it be the red ideya of courage?"

Helen got up to give Owl a better view.

"Ah, yes, I see! That ideya must be what called forth this door. You hold the ideya of courage. With that, you might just be able to rescue NiGHTS! But…" Owl said solemnly. "That is your decision. I'll wait inside the door if you decide to come." And with that, he teleported away, leaving Helen alone to decide.

---

She didn't need all that long. In a matter of seconds, she was in through the door and had found Owl.

"So this is Nightopia!" Helen exclaimed excitedly, for a moment forgetting the situation at hand. Surrounding her was a marvelous, underwater paradise, with beautiful structures, lush grass, and fish that swam in the air, all mixed together with structures of coral and watershoots and sunken ships, giving it that certain feeling of a whimsical undersea adventure.

"Ah, I knew you would come." Owl said, satisfied by the girl's decision. He seemed to be surrounded by small, chubby, cone-headed, angel/elves. They all looked sad as they started at the capture that contained their friend, NiGHTS.

"Um…Owl?" Helen said, noticing these creatures. "Who are those little people?"

"Why, those are Nightopians. They're the inhabitants of this place. Normally, they act bright and cheerful, but they must be scared of the nightmare at this moment."

"The poor things…"

"According to them, NiGHTS is being held in that prison over there."

Helen noticed for the first time that NiGHTS was being rather moody inside a cage suspended by a chain from both below it and over it. It was guarded by a giant pink bird with a key in its beak. On another cage much further off was a green version of the same guard, and even further off was the same with a blue version.

"A rescue attempt will not be simple." Owl forewarned. The key required is guarded by the nightmaren. So, the problem is-" Owl tried to explain, but Helen was already far ahead and climbing the chain to the cage. "Wait! You must not rush!"

Quickly, the two dualized and the bird flew off. They quickly darted after a bird until they caught up to it. They snatched the key from its mouth and made a quick U-turn back to the cage. They hadn't time to congratulate each other, seeing as the green guard already had begun to soar off, through the whimsical waterways and beautiful scenery of Aqua Garden.

"Come on, Helen! We've got to go after it!" NiGHTS instructed, hastily.

Helen obliged without haste, and together they worked their way through spouts and over and under various coral and pools, right up to the great bird, seizing it, and capturing the key for itself. The bird flew off, back to where it belonged; in the dark depths of Nightmare.

NiGHTS and Helen could see the cage in the non-to-far distance, and quickly flew threw it, corrupting the cage with the lock broken. They looked around, just to find the third and final guard, the blue Goodle, already heading into a dank, windy cave. NiGHTS growled as the dualized duo set off after the final captor.

They flew into the dark cave following the Goodle's every move, occasionally running into a third-level nightmaren or two, and easily paralooping it, casting it away to Nightmare. The wind helped them along, and soon they snatched the key just as they shot out of the cave, and ran right into the last cage, the collision causing them to un-dualize, and fall to the ground.

NiGHTS was free, but their troubles were not over yet.

---

After some congratulations, Helen and NiGHTS re-continued their dualization. They were lounging above a peaceful little underwater pond, unaware of the danger lurking in it.

"You know, Helen," NiGHTS brought up something. "At this rate, we'll have the white ideya of purity back in no time. There must be a nightmaren holding it somewhere."

As if on cue, a huge fish-like nightmaren emerged, trapping the two inside its mouth, behind a row of dagger-sharp teeth.

Both screamed at the surprise. It was Girania.

After about thirty seconds of being inside the nightmaren, NiGHTS bashed into the roof of its mouth, causing him to spit the two out. Still dualized, the two friends fought the giant, regal-looking, fish.

The fish dived back into the water, the atmosphere changing into a stingy green, circular pool. He lurked under the dark water, his outfit camouflaging his position. NiGHTS and Helen searched the water, going in circles, till the fish leaped up and tried to catch them in his jaw one more. However, this time, Helen was smarter than that, and grabbed the fish by the forehead, and pushed it backwards. Instead of perishing like most smaller nightmaren do, it burst into many colourful bubbles, in the shape of a goldfish cracker.

The two nodded at each other, and paralooped the bubbles in groups. The shape then glowed green and shrunk down, regaining its piranha-like structure. Only now, it was actually the size of a piranha. The fish dived into the water once again, then jumped out a moment or two later behind NiGHTS and Helen. NiGHTS suddenly turned around, alerting Helen, and together the Drill-Dashed the small fish, causing it to burst in a green flame.

The battle was ended, and Girania sunk back into the depths of the pond. Up from the spot of where he sank emerged a white sphere; the ideya of purity.

---Elsewhere in Nightmare---

"_Reala! Girania!_"

Both nightmaren flinched, and reluctantly headed towards their master's chamber in the Nightmare Castle from their own respective chambers.

Both nightmaren met at the doors to the chamber and knocked just once before the door shot open before them.

Wizeman was certainly displeased.

The nightmaren floated inside slowly, the door slamming shut behind them. Their six handed master and creator stood angrily before them, towering over the two like a skyscraper. It was easy to tell when Wizeman was angry with a maren; which was almost always if they were just called to his chambers. He rarely ever requested to see one of his creations unless they were to be punished. The eye in each floating-armless-hand's palm stared angrily down at the seemingly helpless nightmaren.

"You wished to see us, Master Wizeman?" Reala got on one knee and bowed his head, not wanting to stare into those terrible eyes.

"_You two have failed me…_" Wizeman said. "_It makes me wonder why I spare you so greatly._"

"Master, I-" Girania tried to plea for mercy. Wizeman cringed, while Reala, however, stayed silent, knowing speaking out of turn like this often lead to pain and harm.

"_You, Girania, will be silenced_!" Wizeman yelled, shaking most of the castle, his cloak blowing like curtains, revealing his bodiless figure. His steel-like face was emotionless, lacking eyes, and any other facial feature. It was as if his entire head was made of steel. All emotion was shown through his hands, which he used to bat Girania away in a powerful state of anger.

Ignoring Girania's whimpers of pain, he continued. "_Reala, this news that the traitor has escaped, is it true?_" A single hand came forward to Reala in a menacing way, it being bigger than Reala himself, causing him to stumble backwards, but catching himself. He still didn't dare look his master in the giant eye before him.

"My apologies, Master." His breathing got quicker and louder, for he could sense the hand's presence getting closer to him. "I am afraid it is." Reala expected a hit just as Girania had received, but when none came, he relaxed a small bit.

"_Hmmm…_" Wizeman drew his hand away, deep in thought.

"Er, worry not, Master." Reala said, gaining enough courage to look up. "The next of your servants is already on his way to another foolish child's dream…"

"_I see. I will expect good news in the future, then._"

"Leave it to me, Master Wizeman."


End file.
